The Christmas Album
by GreysAddictJ
Summary: A sequel to the 12 Days of Christmas.  Callie and Arizona reminisce about the events after that awesome Christmas, including wedding planning and the actual Big Day.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Christmas Album 1/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A sequel to the 12 Days of Christmas. Callie and Arizona reminisce about the events after that awesome Christmas, including wedding planning and the actual Big Day.

A/N: I've had several requests for a sequel to my 12 Days story, so here it is. While you could probably read this as a stand-alone for the most part, there are a few references to the first story that might confuse a new reader. A special shout-out goes out to dl2803, who gave me the initial idea for this story. Also, for readers of "The Dig," fear not – I'll be continuing to update that as well. I'm on vacation for the next week, so should have plenty of time to write.

The house with the red front door was covered with a layer of pristine white snow. Inside, the rooms were decked to the hilt with every imaginable vestige of Christmas cheer. Green, red, gold and silver were evident from every nook and cranny. Clearly, the holiday was taken very seriously by the happy little home's occupants.

A beautiful tall tree held a prominent place in the living room, filling the house with a crisp, pine-y scent that was distinctly Christmas. Unique and quirky ornaments were hung with care from its limbs. Amongst them were 4 ornaments shaped like birds as well as several very cute, but absurd-looking handmade ones – clearly the work of tiny hands.

A cozy fire smoldered in the living room fireplace. From the hearth hung five beautiful handmade stockings, each stitched with care and with the individual owner in mind. On the couch in front of the fire, Arizona Robbins-Torres sat in her absolute favorite place in the world – in her wife's arms. No matter how many years had passed, this didn't change – it was a constant. Leaning back deeper into Calliope's embrace, taking in the scent that was uniquely Callie, Arizona sighed and closed her eyes, savoring the quiet moment alone with her love.

Callie smiled as she gazed at the tree, reflecting on Christmases past – the best ones spent with the beautiful blonde in her arms. This was perfect, she mused. A cozy fire, a quiet night, and the love of her life snuggled up against her. They didn't speak – they didn't need to. Their comfortable, loving silence was a conversation in itself.

Their comfortable little reverie was suddenly invaded by the sound of thundering little feet. Callie chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on her wife's temple as their three children came barreling into the room.

"Mamá! Mommy!" 9 year old Holly shouted as she came running into the room, launching herself at the couch.

"Ooof!" Arizona grunted as her child landed flush atop her.

"I thought you guys were watching _The Little Mermaid_ upstairs." Arizona asked as her other two children, Nick and Noelle vaulted onto the couch after their sister.

"We were, Mommy." Noelle replied, flashing a set of adorable dimples that matched both her mommy's as well as her twin sister Holly's. Callie loved that their two girls were adorable mini versions of her equally adorable wife – all dimples and blonde hair and blue eyes. She also had a special place in her heart for their son, who had his mamá's dark eyes and hair.

"Is the movie over?" Callie asked, thinking that her quiet time with Arizona had passed way too quickly.

Holly nodded. "It's done. And when Ariel married Prince Eric, it made us wonder. . ."

"What about?" Callie replied.

"What was your and Mommy's wedding like?" Noelle asked.

"We've shown you pictures before, remember?" Arizona replied. "Do you want to see them again?"

"Yeah, but we want to know _everything. _Can you tell us the whole story? We want to know about how you picked the flowers and colors and food and stuff." Noelle added.

Arizona grinned. The girls had been on a "wedding planner" kick lately, planning the weddings of their various dolls and stuffed animals. Even the family dog, Rudy (short for Rudolph) hadn't escaped, having been wed to one of Holly's Barbie dolls last week.

"Sure, baby." Arizona replied. "Go and grab the Christmas photo album – it's on the coffee table in the other room."

Noelle ran out of the room and returned moments later with the photo album that Arizona had given to Callie many Christmases ago.

They gathered their kids into their arms, even 6 year old Nick, who would never admit out loud that he wanted to hear all this "girly" stuff just as much as his sisters. Arizona gazed over at her wife, flashing her dimpled grin, nearly melting Callie right then and there.

"Where should we start, Mamá?" Arizona asked Callie.

"I guess at the beginning – with the proposal." Callie replied, shooting a mega-watt smile at her wife.

Arizona nodded and began to tell the story of that super magic Christmas 12 years before, when they'd competed to give each other the most memorable Christmas ever. Both women told the story, interjecting things here and there, leaving out certain details like the French maid costume that weren't appropriate for young ears. They stole glances occasionally, enjoying the reminiscing as much as their kids.

"So that's why your Mamá and I love Christmas so much." Arizona concluded. "We always loved Christmas, but the fact that we had a super awesome Christmas that year made it even more special for us."

"And that's why we named you kids what we did." Callie added. "Holly, Nick, and Noelle are all names that have a Christmas meaning." The kids nodded, having been told before about the reason behind their names.

"One promise?" Nick asked.

"Sure, sweetie. What?" Arizona replied.

"If we ever have a little brother, please don't name him Santa?"

Both women chuckled at their son's concern.

"Of course not." Callie replied. "However, I make no promises about Frosty or Donder or Blitzen."

"Mamá!" Nick protested, knowing she was teasing.

"What came next?" Holly asked, eager for the story to continue.

"Well . . ." Callie began. "I think the next part of the story takes place the week after Christmas and New Year's Eve. Don't you think, Mommy?" Looking over at her wife for confirmation, Callie smiled as she gazed into Arizona's piercing blue eyes. Arizona nodded and they both grinned at each other, mentally picturing the memories surrounding that week.

Callie began to tell the story . . .

* * FLASHBACK * *

The day after Christmas, Callie lay in bed, her brand new fiancée in her arms. She sighed with happiness as Arizona stirred slightly in her sleep, snuggling deeper into Callie's embrace. Callie smiled, enjoying the quiet closeness. These lazy mornings with her soon-to-be wife were something she was sure she'd never tire of. Slowly stretching out her left arm, Callie paused to admire the beautiful ring that Arizona had picked out for her . . . stunning silver with a gorgeous diamond in the center, bordered on either side by brilliant blue sapphires. Arizona said they represented her eyes, which Callie was constantly telling her looked like the blue gems. She needed to return the favor and soon, she thought. Time to go ring shopping for her beautiful fiancée, as soon as she could get away.

"Are you checking out your awesome ring again?" Arizona chuckled sleepily, bringing Callie out of her musings.

"Yeah. So what? I'm not allowed to admire the gorgeous ring my equally gorgeous fiancée gave me?" Callie replied, smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on the top of Arizona's head.

Arizona turned in Callie's arms so that she was facing her. "Mmmmm . . ." She said between kisses. "Fiancée . . . I love the sound of that."

"It's almost as awesome as wife." Callie grinned before pulling Arizona in for a tender kiss, which quickly became heated. Their legs intertwined, the two began rocking against each other as Callie's hand snaked its way under Arizona's pajama top, tongues dueling for control in a dance all their own.

The prospect of an enjoyable morning in bed was quickly shattered by a knock at the door. Callie groaned in frustration.

"Maybe if we ignore it, whoever is being rude enough to interrupt our sexy time will go away." Arizona said as she pulled Callie back in for another embrace.

Callie nodded. "It's probably just Mark looking for some breakfast. He can find it elsewhere . . . I'm having breakfast in bed." She grinned as she recaptured Arizona's soft lips, tangling a hand through her disheveled blonde locks.

The knocking sounded again, more persistent this time. Callie cursed under her breath as she rolled off of Arizona and out of bed.

"Clearly whoever it is won't give up until I go out there and kick their ass." Callie said as she straightened her pajamas and made sure she was semi-decent. She headed to the door, Arizona not far behind her as the knocking continued.

"Coming! Coming!" Callie shouted as she got to the door. "Geez, Mark, do you know what time it is . . ." Her words cut off as the door swung open to reveal not Mark, but rather, both her mother as well as Arizona's.

"Callie, darling. Is that any way to greet your mother and your future mother-in-law?"

"Mamá . . ." Callie began as the two women brushed past her into the apartment. "What are you doing here? I thought you were coming to visit later this afternoon?"

"Hello, Arizona, dear." Maria Torres said, ignoring Callie's question.

"Hello, Mrs. Torres . . . Mom." Arizona said as she greeted the two women.

"I've told you before, dear. Call me Mamá. You're family now."

Arizona nodded. "Right. Sorry, Mamá." She turned towards her own mother, hoping for an explanation from her since Mamá Torres had ignored Callie's question. "Not that we're not excited to have you here, but what's up Mom? We weren't expecting you for hours . . . we're not even dressed."

Jane Robbins gave her daughter a knowing smile. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything, sweetie. It's just that Maria and I are so excited about your upcoming wedding and we couldn't wait any longer to share some of our ideas with you." She smiled as they began pulling out armloads of bridal magazines, fabric swatches and other planning materials.

Callie and Arizona's eyes met in horror. Needing a moment to formulate a strategy, Callie addressed their mothers. "Sounds great. If you'll just give us a minute, we'll go get dressed." She grabbed Arizona's hand and led her to the bedroom.

"We need a plan and fast!" Arizona whispered once they were in the confines of their bedroom.

"Agreed." Callie responded. "Otherwise, I'm going to be walking down the aisle in a giant poufy gown that makes me look like a giant snowball as 'Here Comes The Bride' blares on some overwrought church organ, in front of 1000 of my father's closest friends."

Arizona giggled. "We definitely don't want that. While I think that you're sexy in anything, the idea of you in 500 pounds of tulle and lace isn't exactly what I had in mind. So how do we stop them without hurting their feelings? Clearly this train has already left the station."

"They're only in town for a few more days." Callie began. "If we can fend them off until then, they won't be around for most of the actual planning."

'What if we go with a few things we know we want and somehow make them think it was their idea in the first place?" Arizona suggested.

Callie beamed and pulled her fiancée into her arms as she gave her a quick kiss. "I knew I kept you around for a reason. So we go with the general theme we talked about last night? Just make them think it was their idea?"

Arizona nodded in agreement. "Yep. Go with a Christmas theme, since it played such a big part in our engagement. Location here in Seattle – which will also keep our mothers off our backs, since they both live out of state. They'll go for the theme, if we hint enough, one of them will suggest it."

Callie smiled and pulled her in for one more brief, but passionate kiss. "Now come on we need to get dressed before they come looking for us."

They spent the next few hours humoring their mothers, letting them show them countless magazines, pictures, flowers and other wedding paraphernalia. By the end of the planning session, with some careful steering, their mothers had decided that the only way to go was with a Christmas-themed wedding for the following December.

After a few more days spent with their families, the two women went back to work. One slow afternoon, Callie finally managed to sneak out to visit a local jeweler. After browsing through what seemed like dozens of rings, Callie was beginning to worry that she'd never find the right one. Just when she was about to give up, the jeweler brought out one more ring from the back. As soon as Callie saw it, she knew it was perfect. After paying for her purchase, Callie practically walked on air back to the hospital. She knew the perfect time to give Arizona the ring, so long as she could hold in her excitement for a day or two more.

The two women had managed to get enough furniture and necessities in their new house to host a New Year's Eve party. Various friends and co-workers were in attendance, eager to see the new home and to wish the newly engaged couple well.

As midnight approached, Callie's excitement grew. She didn't feel the usual anxiety that one with a ring box in their pocket would feel – she knew what Arizona's response would be. She wasn't nervous – in fact, she couldn't wait.

Soon enough, the countdown to the New Year began. Pulling Arizona into her arms, their eyes met in a love-filled gaze of mutual happiness. As the clock struck midnight, the two shared a passionate and loving kiss.

Pulling back, Arizona smiled and placed a gentle hand on Callie's cheek. "Happy New Year, Calliope."

Callie grinned. This was it. "Happy New Year, babe. What's your New Year's resolution?"

Arizona shook her head. "I have no resolution this year. I'm engaged to the most amazing, gorgeous, talented, awesome woman. My life is perfect."

Callie raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Really? How awesome can this woman really be? I don't see a ring on your finger. That's not very nice of her." She teased Arizona before pulling out a gorgeous gold ring, containing a diamond surrounded by little rubies. Arizona gasped as Callie continued. "I have a resolution . . . It's to continue showing you how grateful I am to have you in my life and to show you every day how much I love you. Marry me, Arizona Robbins?"

"Of course!" Arizona said, hugging Callie tightly.

As Callie slid the ring onto her fiancée's finger, she explained its meaning. "You always say that you love it when I wear red. Plus, I'd like to think these red stones represent my spicy Latin heritage."

Arizona gave Callie her best dimpled grin. "Well, you are red hot, sweetie." She pulled Callie in for a deep, heated kiss.

* * END OF FLASHBACK * *

"So here are the pictures in the album of our rings." Callie pointed to the pictures as they finished the first part of the story.

"What comes next, Mamá?" Noelle asked. "What did you plan next? The flowers? The cake? The dresses?"

Arizona's blue eyes met Callie's chocolate ones as they remembered the next step in their planning . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Chrismas Album 2/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A sequel to the 12 Days of Christmas. Callie and Arizona reminisce about the events after that awesome Christmas, including wedding planning and the actual Big Day.

"What comes next, Mamá?" Noelle asked. "What did you plan next? The flowers? The cake? The dresses?"

Arizona's blue eyes met Callie's chocolate ones as they remembered the next step in their planning . . .

* * FLASHBACK * *

Arizona being the planner in the relationship, suggested that they take the wedding planning slowly, given their busy schedules and the fact that they had a new house to decorate and move into. After all, that they had nearly a year to make everything perfect. Callie quickly agreed, not looking forward to traipsing all over for the perfect dress, flowers, and so on.

Despite their decision to take their time, their mutual excitement over their upcoming nuptials got the better of them.

Callie lay in bed, her arms wrapped around Arizona from behind, as had become their usual position. She could feel her fiancée fidgeting, clearly awake and thinking about something. Absent mindedly, Callie began toying with a stray lock of blonde hair, twirling it around her finger, before lazily brushing Arizona's hair aside to place a gentle kiss just below her ear.

Arizona turned over to face Callie, a bright smile on her face. "Morning, Calliope."

"Morning, babe." Callie responded as she continued to fiddle with Arizona's curls, lost in thought.

Arizona grinned widely, bringing her dimples out in full display.

"What?" Callie asked, confused at Arizona's goofy smile.

"I was thinking . . ." Arizona began, biting her bottom lip in an anxious gesture that always made Callie smile. "And had an idea . . . but clearly, there's something on your mind as well. Want to share? Or should I tell you what I was thinking first?"

"Why are you being weird? Just spill it, babe." Callie smiled and placed a kiss on her nose.

"I don't think I want to wait a few months to plan the wedding." Arizona blurted out in a nervous and rushed cadence.

Callie chuckled. "That's all? The way you were acting, I thought you were about to tell me you'd taken a new job in Africa or changed your mind about having kids or something way more serious than that."

Arizona sighed and gave Callie a small grin. "Yeah, that's all. I just figured you might not want to . . . you know . . . since the whole wedding planning thing isn't really your thing . . . and it was so horrifying when our mothers bombarded us with stuff . . . and I don't want to become _that_ bride and . . ."

Arizona's ramble was cut off by a tender kiss from her fiancée.

"Mmmm . . . what was that for?" Arizona asked as she finally came up for air.

Callie chuckled and stroked a thumb gently over Arizona's cheek. "You are adorable when you're worried. And I was just going to add that I was thinking the same thing. I cannot wait to marry you, Arizona Robbins . . . and that includes all the planning junk. I never thought I'd say it, but I can't wait either. So let's start planning."

Arizona shot Callie her signature dimples and pulled her in for another embrace. "Thank you, Calliope. I can't believe I got so lucky – snagging an awesome fiancée like you." They spent the rest of the morning celebrating their new decision in bed.

Later that day, they formulated a game plan. They decided that the first thing that they should figure out was the venue. After all, the venue could affect everything else – the feel of the décor, the timing of the ceremony, and type of food served and so on.

Over the next few weeks, the two must have visited what seemed like hundreds of locations. None seemed exactly right. As they came home from yet another failed expedition, Arizona collapsed on the couch with a sigh.

"Let's face it, Calliope. We're never going to find the right place. We might as well just give up now and hold the wedding in the hospital cafeteria."

Setting her coat and purse down, Callie laughed and snuggled up to her frustrated fiancée, wrapping a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "Hospital cafeteria or not, I really don't care where it is, so long as you're there waiting for me with a ring and a vow."

Arizona smiled weakly and laid her head on Callie's warm shoulder. "Thank you, sweetie. You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better." She took a moment to savor their closeness, content to just close her eyes and relax with the woman she loved. After a few moments, however, the worry crept back in. Sitting upright, she turned to face Callie. "But seriously, Calliope. Where are we going to get married? It needs to be perfect. And nothing's perfect . . . oh God. I'm turning into a bridezilla, aren't I?" She slumped back onto the couch, throwing a frustrated arm over her eyes.

Callie laughed and rubbed her back reassuringly. "Trust me, babe, you are far from a bridezilla. And I find this worrying of yours rather endearing. Don't worry, we'll find a place."

At that moment, as if by divine intervention, the phone rang. Callie got up to answer it. Arizona watched her with curiosity as she listened to Callie's side of the conversation.

"Hello? Yes, this is Callie. Yes, I did call about it. We're looking at Saturday, December 24th. Yes. Yes. Really? We're definitely interested. That would be great. Sure. We'll be there. Thanks so much. Bye."

"What was that about?" Arizona asked as Callie hung up the phone.

Strolling back over to the couch with a huge grin on her face, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her up onto her feet. "Let's just say that I may have just prevented you from turning into 'bridezilla,' as you put it."

"What do you mean?"

"That was a venue calling, one I'd thought we'd have no chance of booking, so I didn't mention it. Turns out, they had a cancellation and were wondering if we were still interested. Wanted to know if we could come over today and see it."

"Are you going to tell me where this perfect wedding spot is?" Arizona asked, curious as to why Callie was being so vague.

"Babe, you know me better than that. When I've got something awesome in store for you, I like to keep it a surprise." She brushed her lips gently over Arizona's which were about to form a protest. "Come on, we've got an appointment to keep." After they bundled up, they headed back out into the snowy afternoon and made their way to Callie's mystery location.

Eventually, they turned off onto a rather remote-looking road heading into the woods. Arizona stared out the window, trying to ascertain their surroundings. All she saw in every direction were beautiful snow-covered trees. As the passenger-side car window continually fogged up from Arizona's warm breath, she rubbed the condensation away with her mitten-clad hands. Callie smiled broadly as she stole glances out of her peripheral vision, enjoying Arizona's almost child-like curiosity as she nearly pressed her nose to the cold glass.

Finally, Callie pulled the car to a stop in front of a beautiful, cozy-looking lodge in the middle of the woods. As Arizona stepped from the car and took in the sight, she let out a sigh of relief. Even though she had no idea where they were, she already knew . . . it felt right. The building, all covered with snow, smoke escaping from a chimney, looked like something out of a Christmas card. Finally breaking the silence, she grabbed Callie's hand and headed towards the lodge. "Where are we exactly? It's beautiful."

"I knew you'd love it." Callie smiled as they headed inside. "This is a local nature preserve. They have this lodge, which they rent out for private events. I just thought it might go well with our Christmas theme. It just seems friendly and warm and inviting. Plus, during the Christmas season, it's decorated – tastefully – for Christmas. You know, wreaths, a Christmas tree, some splashes of red and green here and there.

"Sounds perfect. Let's go inside." Arizona smiled as she reached up on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on Callie's cheek.

As they entered the lodge, Arizona gasped in appreciation. "Calliope . . . this is perfect." She whispered under her breath as she took in the beautiful historic building. "I can totally see our wedding here. It feels like Christmas and it's not even decorated."

Callie simply smiled as they met with the caretaker and took a tour of the building. After discovering that the parlor would be perfect for an intimate ceremony and that there was a small ballroom where the reception could be held, the two booked the site on the spot.

After saying their goodbyes, Arizona ran out into the snow, letting out an excited stream of squeals before laying down in a nearby snow bank to make a snow angel. "This is so awesomely perfect, Calliope. I can't believe you found this place. And the fact that it wasn't booked on Christmas Eve!" She grinned from ear-to-ear as she fanned her arms and legs in the snow to make her angel.

Callie laughed. "You are ridiculous, Arizona Robbins. Ridiculously adorable. Come on, let's get you home and out of the snow before you turn into an icicle." She leaned down to offer a hand up to her fiancée. Arizona reached up and grabbed Callie's hand. However, rather than getting to her feet, she pulled Callie down on top of her, eliciting a surprised sound from the brunette as she fell.

"Oooof." Callie grunted as she fell atop Arizona. Feigning her best look of anger, she shook her head. "Not cool, babe. Not at all. You are so going to pay for this." Unable to hide her bemusement any longer, she captured Arizona's lips in a hot, searing kiss – practically hot enough to melt the snow around them. The two lay in the snow drift in each other's arms, oblivious to their surroundings, as they savored the first victory of their wedding planning. Finally, the cold managed to seep through their heated embrace and they made their way to the car.

"Time to get you home . . . and out of those wet clothes." Callie smirked, letting Arizona know the true meaning behind her words. Callie did her best to drive as fast as was safe through the snow, anxious to use her talents to warm up her fiancée.

* * END OF FLASHBACK * *

"See this picture here, kiddos?" Arizona pointed to a shot of a snow-covered wooden building, surrounded by trees and tastefully lit with Christmas lights.

The three Robbins-Torres children nodded.

"That's where your Mamá and I got married. It was perfect. And see here?" She pointed to a few more pictures. "This is what the inside looked like."

"That's pretty, Mommy." Holly responded. "After you picked out this place, what did you pick out next?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Chrismas Album 3/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A sequel to the 12 Days of Christmas. Callie and Arizona reminisce about the events after that awesome Christmas, including wedding planning and the actual Big Day.

A/N: Sorry if I'm being a little vague with some of their choices, but thought it would be more fun to do the big reveal at their actual wedding. Also, a stole one minor idea from the movie 4 Weddings and A Funeral when it comes to the dresses. You may know it when you read it, if you've seen the movie. As always, feedback is appreciated – I'm not feeling as sure of myself on this fic as with some of the others.

"See this picture here, kiddos?" Arizona pointed to a shot of a snow-covered wooden building, surrounded by trees and tastefully lit with Christmas lights.

The three Robbins-Torres children nodded.

"That's where your Mamá and I got married. It was perfect. And see here?" She pointed to a few more pictures. "This is what the inside looked like."

"That's pretty, Mommy." Holly responded. "After you picked out this place, what did you pick out next?"

Arizona smiled and reached out to grab her wife's hand as they continued the story.

* * FLASHBACK * *

The next few months flew by in a whirlwind as Callie and Arizona continued making plans for their wedding. Certain decisions came easily and without any drama. For instance, it was a no-brainer to ask (or beg) Chef Francois, who had made their "3 French Hens" dinner, to cater their wedding. After much cajoling and many protests that he was a chef and not a caterer, they finally convinced him that it would be fun to be a part of their big day.

Other decisions didn't come quite so easily . . .

Having decided on a cake decorator, Callie and Arizona strolled hand-in-hand into the bake shop, where they met Sherry, the woman who would make the cake of the dreams. Laid out on the table before them were dozens of different samples of cake . . . so many that it was almost overwhelming.

"These are the different flavors of cake that we currently offer. They're each labeled so that you can tell what they're supposed to be. Also, if you have an idea for a flavor not currently available, let me know. Max, our baker, is pretty terrific and can often come up with something that fits what you're looking for. I'll leave you two alone to try these cakes – we're a little short-staffed today and I'm going to go help out in the kitchen. When you're done tasting or if you have any questions, just yell. When you've decided on a flavor, we can talk design.

They tasted several different cakes, all of which were good, but had trouble agreeing on which one would be the perfect cake for their wedding.

"What about this vanilla one with the butter cream frosting and the white chocolate and raspberry filling?" Callie suggested.

"No way, Calliope." Arizona shook her head. "I cannot believe you'd pick something as bland and boring as vanilla. This is _our_ wedding. And it's going to be all sorts of awesome and interesting. And vanilla is just not interesting. It's stodgy and mopey and old-lady-ish."

Callie arched her eyebrow in humor. "Old-lady-ish? Seriously Arizona? You did not just call me an old lady."

Arizona shrugged her shoulder in a non-committal gesture and gave Callie a half-smile. "Not my fault if you choose boring old-lady flavors. Maybe you should take some of these samples back to the geriatrics ward at the hospital and let the patients there help you choose." She smirked, loving their teasing banter.

Callie narrowed her eyes in mock anger. "You'd better watch it, Arizona Robbins, or there will be consequences . . . serious consequences – like no sexy time."

"Right. Whatever, sweetie," she said with her typical perky confidence. "You and I both know that you cannot keep your hands off of the hotness and awesomeness that is me." She said as she gestured towards her body. "You wouldn't last a day."

Callie considered protesting, but thought the better of it, knowing Arizona was right. "You know, babe, vanilla is actually the number one favorite flavor of ice cream in the United States – while we're not picking ice cream, I still think that shows that it's not a boring flavor like you suggest."

"That proves nothing. It just shows that most people in America are wrong." Arizona shot Callie her dimples as she grinned in self-satisfaction. "Besides, even if raspberries and vanilla were okay, white chocolate tastes like poop."

Callie burst out laughing. "You did not just say that white chocolate tastes like poop. How old are you? Three? You've been spending way too much time around your patients."

"Hey!" Arizona protested as she playfully swatted Callie on the arm. "I am not three years old. Sorry if I have to censor myself around the tiny humans and that it sometimes spills over into my personal life. But I stand by what I said. White chocolate is totally gross. So no, we are not getting that cake, Calliope." Callie tried to give her the most convincing, puppy-dog look possible. "And you can stop pouting and batting your eyelashes at me, Dr. Torres. It will get you nowhere."

"Finnnnnnneee." Callie continued to pout. "What would you suggest then?"

After both had suggested a few more cakes, they still couldn't find the perfect flavor. Suddenly remembering what Sherry had said about the possibility of creating new flavors, Arizona lit up. "I've got it, Calliope! Assuming that Sherry is true to her word and that Max the baker is awesome at making new flavors, I've got an idea. I think we've been straying too far from our Christmas theme."

"Please don't tell me that you want a fruitcake for a wedding cake." Callie groaned.

"Nope." Arizona shook her head. "Way better and way more awesome." After discussing her idea with Callie, they went to Sherry with their idea and she embraced it wholeheartedly.

After discussing their flavor choices, they moved on to design.

As with the flavor, the two women couldn't agree on a design concept either. Callie wanted something simple, understated and elegant. Arizona wanted something bright, cheery and colorful.

Callie could only chuckle as Arizona used her new favorite adjective to describe Callie's choices – "frowny." After much debate, they finally agreed on a design that wasn't quite typical – tiers that were slightly askew and made up of different, random shapes, decorated with Christmas colors and ribbons. This satisfied both women – it wasn't hot pink, which had been Arizona's first choice, but also wasn't a plain traditional three tiered white cake that Callie had pushed for.

As they left the shop, Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. Placing a kiss on Callie's cheek, she smiled up at her. "You continue to surprise me, Calliope."

"How so?" Callie asked, unsure of what her fiancée meant.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for the classic, traditional type."

Callie smiled. "I can't help it . . . some of my little girl, childhood dreams are finally coming true. Back then, I always pictured the whole traditional white dress, church wedding, typical elegant affair. Obviously, my view of a dream wedding has adjusted in many respects." She grinned as she squeezed Arizona tighter. "For instance, I didn't exactly grow up marrying my Barbie dolls to each other. I always figured there'd be a Ken in my future, not another Barbie. However, I wouldn't have it any other way, but with you up there at the altar with me." She placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's nose. "Still, remnants of that little girl's dream remain. But I'm definitely happy with what we've chosen – so don't you worry."

As they got in the car, Callie leaned across the seats and stroked Arizona's cheek as she gazed into her deep blue eyes. "Thank you for putting up with my neuroticism, babe."

Arizona grinned as she leaned into Callie's hand. "Anytime, sweetie. Don't you worry, I'm sure I'll have my crazy moments too."

"I love you so much, Arizona Robbins."

"I love you too." Arizona leaned across and captured Callie's lips in a tender, loving kiss. "Now let's go home."

* * END OF FLASHBACK * *

Arizona and Callie showed their children the pictures of the cakes at their wedding.

"Why is there more than one cake, Mommy?" Nick piped in, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be disinterested in all the girly stuff.

"Should we tell them yet?" Arizona asked as she eyed her wife.

"No. What fun would the story be if there weren't a few surprises?" Callie smiled, tickling Nick, who was in her arms.

"Mamá!" Nick protested. "Just tell us!"

"Be patient, baby." Callie chided. "We'll get there soon enough."

"What's next then?" Nick sighed in resignation.

"Next came dress shopping. You want to start the story, Mommy?" Callie asked her wife with a heartwarming smile.

"Sure, sweetie – though you're going to have to tell the parts where I wasn't there. I hear they were pretty amusing." She giggled and squeezed Callie's hand across the back of the couch.

Callie shot her a fake look of anger. "That just reminds me that I never got you back for that prank you pulled in the dress shop. I'll have to make you pay for that later, after the kids are asleep."

"Oh, we'll see about that. I'm way too awesome for you ever to surprise with some sort of revenge." Arizona beamed at Callie, her cockiest, most confident dimpled grin on her face.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we? Just you wait, Arizona Robbins-Torres . . ."

"Mommy! Mamá! Stop joking around and tell the story!" A frustrated Holly interrupted their flirtatious banter, eager to get back to the story at hand.

"Okay . . . " Arizona rolled her eyes. "Looks like we'll have to continue this debate later, Calliope." She shot her wife a loving glance, cherishing moments like this spend with her little family. "So obviously, both of us had to pick out wedding dresses, as well as what our bridesmaids and best man were wearing."

* * FLASHBACK * *

"I am not wearing this . . . this . . . this absolutely atrocious excuse for a piece of fabric that dares to call itself a dress." Cristina Yang said as she came stomping out of the dressing room in what looked to be the bridesmaid's dress from hell – all lace and puffed sleeves and vile pinkness and ruffles.

Callie held in her laughter and put on her best straight face. "But Cristina, that's my absolute favorite dress! It would completely ruin my wedding if you don't wear it. And isn't part of your job as a bridesmaid to make the bride happy? All I've ever wanted since I was a little girl was a wedding with lots of pink and lace. This dress is perfect."

"I can tell you one thing, Torres. If you want this wedding to be all 'perfect,' as you put it, you'd better pick something else. If I have to march up the aisle in this Pepto Bismol-colored number, I will not be held responsible for my actions. I make no guarantees – being exposed to this much color and this much taffeta can cause temporary insanity. I should know, I'm a doctor. And this dress, may very well cause me to cut a bitch." Cristina replied before storming back into the dressing room.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other and collapsed against one another, laughing heartily. "Think we should tell her the dress was a joke? Or should we make her try on a few more?" Arizona grinned.

"I think we may be pushing our luck. Plus, Teddy and Miranda should be here any minute and they'll see right through our little ruse." Callie smiled and pulled Arizona in for a kiss that quickly became heated.

As if on cue, Teddy and Bailey, Arizona's bridal attendants, entered the salon. After Bailey's repeated throat clearing had no effect on the two lovebirds, Cristina, who had since removed the pink monstrosity, finally cut in. "Okay, you two need to cut that out or get a room. What other hideous rag have you picked out for us to try on?"

Bailey and Teddy looked at them in question, confused by Cristina's reference. "Oh, don't worry." Callie responded. "We were just having a little fun with Cristina while we waited for you two."

Ignoring the death glares coming from Cristina, Callie and Arizona picked out several dresses for the women to try on, finally settling on understated, elegant A-line gowns. Arizona's bridesmaids would wear green dresses, while Callie's bridesmaid Cristina would wear a red one. Callie's other attendant, best man Mark, would wear a tuxedo with a matching red vest and tie.

Just as the bridesmaid's dress decisions were finalized, Mark Sloan entered the shop, feeling decidedly out of his element. Callie and Arizona split up, each going to different parts of the store with their two attendants to try on wedding gowns. Both were eager to keep their dress selections a surprise, wanting to save the big reveal for their wedding day.

Callie made her way back to the dressing room with Mark and Cristina in tow.

"So, Torres, I hear you picked out a cake last week. Any chance it's a pound cake?" Mark smirked, unable to resist making a dirty joke.

"Shut it, Sloan. You're here for one reason – to tell me if I look hot or not. Otherwise, your commentary is not needed."

"Let's get this show on the road." Cristina grumbled. "I've already had too much girlieness and giggling for one day. Next thing you know, we're going to be having pillow fights and painting each other's toenails. There's only so much I can take."

As Callie entered the dressing room with the saleswoman, she noticed that there were 3 dresses already laid out for her. Callie gave the woman a questioning look.

"These dresses were picked out by your fiancée. She thought they'd really suit you and asked that you try them on."

Callie nodded, surprised that Arizona had picked out some gowns for her. Touched, she reached for the first one and pulled it on. Once she had the dress in place, she turned around to study herself in the mirror . . . she was horrified. She was literally covered from chin to ankle, shoulder to wrist in frilly, white antique lace. The dress looked like something from the 1800s, completely covering every inch of her skin except her face and hands. It had huge, puffed sleeves, a turtle neck, and a skirt that was about 5 feet in diameter. Taking a deep breath and trying to remember that Arizona had picked this out especially for her, she exited dressing room to show Mark and Cristina.

Cristina burst out laughing and literally fell off her chair.

Mark, who normally had a quick response for everything was left almost completely speechless. "Uh . . . Torres . . . that's . . . that's . . . well, uh . . . that's something alright."

"Arizona picked it."

"I love it. It's great!" Cristina added. "It's great if you're afraid that showing your ankles or any other inch of skin might cause the high society ladies to faint from shock . . . It's great if Roller Girl's dream is to marry a giant doily." Cristina was laughing so hard that tears were springing from her eyes.

"Thanks for your support, guys." Callie said in a huff as she went back to the dressing room to try on Arizona's next selection.

Once again, the dress was a total disaster – this time in the other direction. The dress was barely there. Her breasts were practically spilling over the top of the dress, which was also cut very low down the middle, revealing way too much of Callie's ample cleavage. The skirt barely covered all of her essential parts and she was fairly certain that if she bent over, she'd be flashing the wedding guests from both the top and bottom of her dress. What the hell was up with Arizona? These dresses were clearly not right. Did she really think that these suited her? Taking a deep breath, she went out to face the firing squad once again.

".God." Cristina said as her mouth dropped open in awe.

"Well, Torres. You asked me to tell you if you looked hot. You definitely do. However, I'm not sure the wedding guests really want that much of a preview of your wedding night." Mark said, struggling not to laugh at Callie, who was shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"If you're going for hooker chic, this is definitely the dress for you, Callie." Cristina said in between fits of laughter.

Stomping back to the dressing room, Callie quickly pulled on the last of Arizona's selections. She could not believe her eyes. This dress was more like a costume than a wedding gown. It was a white shepherdess costume, complete with a bonnet and a staff. She looked like Little Bo Peep. She considered not even leaving the dressing room, but decided that the time had come to confront her fiancée. She no longer cared about secrecy and surprises. Arizona needed to explain herself.

As she stalked out of the dressing room and headed towards where Arizona and her entourage had gone, she heard Cristina's shriek of laughter.

"Hey, Torres, where's your sheep? Did you lose them?" Cristina called after her as Callie stomped away.

Finding Teddy and Bailey, Callie held up her hand before they could speak, looks of shock on their faces. "Don't. Just don't. Arizona picked this out for me. Can you get her for me? We need to have a word."

Teddy, stifling her laughter, nodded and ducked into Arizona's dressing room.

While they waited, Bailey eyed Callie. "That is not a good look for you, Torres. Please do not tell me that some crazy-headed bride would pick _that_ outfit to get married in." She shook her head. Even the normally no-nonsense woman could not contain her laughter.

At that moment, Arizona emerged from the dressing room, wearing a robe. A huge grin spread over her face. "Calliope. You look adorable. Just like a little lamb. But why are you showing me the dress? Why are you ruining the surprise?"

Callie shook her head. "Arizona Robbins. What has gotten into you? If you think for one minute that I'm going out in public in this . . . or any of the other gowns you picked out . . ."

Arizona cut off Callie's protest with a kiss. "Sweetie, you're taking things way too seriously. I was just having a little fun with you." She shot Callie her dimples, quickly dissipating Callie's ill-humor.

"You are so dead, babe." Callie said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say sweetie. However, if you'd like to purchase that other sexy little number I picked out, I wouldn't object."

Callie grinned as she walked away. "You might not object, but I'm pretty sure our parents would."

After trying on many real dress selections, Callie finally found the perfect gown, a sleek, curve-hugging halter-top gown in off-white that showed just enough skin to be sexy, but not too much to be tasteless.

Arizona's earlier humor evaporated as soon as it was her turn to try on gowns. Her nerves got the better of her. After trying on what seemed like dozens of gowns, she was beginning to worry that she'd never find the right dress. She began pacing back and forth and began rambling, a tell-tale sign that she was freaking out.

"I'm never going to find the right one. They're all wrong. It's my own fault – I never thought I'd do the whole stand up in front of people in a white dress thing. Calliope won't have this problem. She looks hot in everything. I mean, even in that ridiculous sheep herder costume, I still wanted to jump her bones. Everything I've tried on either makes me look like a slut or school marm. I hate this. Why did I agree to this? We should have just eloped . . ."

"Arizona." Teddy tried to interrupt her rant. "Arizona!" She said a little more emphatically.

"What?"

"Take a breath. You'll be fine. And try this on." Teddy handed her an understated, sleek strapless dress in pure white. It had very little detail – no beading or lacework. The minute she tried it on, Arizona knew it was right. She'd never thought she'd be the overly emotional type in this situation, but she couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes. This was the dress. The gown she'd wear when she married the woman of her dreams.

Seeing her in the dress, Teddy and Bailey quickly confirmed what she thought – it was perfect.

"Thank you, Teddy!" Arizona said as she hugged her friend. "How did you know this dress would be right?"

"I didn't." Teddy replied. "Callie picked it. She heard you ranting clear across the store and figured you could use some help."

Arizona's jaw dropped in surprise momentarily, before her expression was replaced by a grin. After changing out of the gown and paying for it, she went to find her fiancée. Seeing Callie playing distractedly with her blackberry, Arizona came up behind her and circled her arms around her waist.

"How did you know?" Arizona whispered into Callie's ear.

"Know what?"

"That the dress would be perfect." Arizona responded, kissing Callie behind her ear.

"Because I know you. The dress was awesome and so are you."

"You got that right. But aren't you disappointed that the dress won't be a surprise?" Arizona asked, worried that her traditionalist fiancée would be concerned about the fact that she knew what Arizona's dress looked like before their big day.

"Not at all. I won't know how it looks on you until our wedding day. How it looks on the hanger is completely different from how it will look clinging to every luscious curve of your body. Besides, it gives me something nice to fantasize about when I'm bored at work." Callie turned in her arms and wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck, placing a kiss on her lips.

* * END OF FLASHBACK * *

As Callie and Arizona showed their children the pictures of their wedding gowns, they stole glances at one another, engaged in their own silent mutual reverie as they remembered the magical day they got married.

A/N: The next chapter, which may be the final one, will be their actual wedding. I hope to write it soon, as this is technically a Christmas-themed fic and Christmas has already come and gone. I'd love any feedback and reviews – not feeling so confident about this story – so any feedback, positive or negative, is much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Chrismas Album 4/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A sequel to the 12 Days of Christmas. Callie and Arizona reminisce about the events after that awesome Christmas, including wedding planning and the actual Big Day.

A/N: So after receiving a few requests to continue this story in a more drawn out fashion, I rolled up my sleeves and brainstormed enough ideas to at least do a few more chapters before the chapter with their big day. Hopefully you like it. :-) Again, sorry about some vagueness with their final choices – all building up to the final reveal at the wedding.

"Should we tell them about the wedding now?" Callie smiled across at Arizona, both enjoying the storytelling as much as their kids.

"No, Mamá! You skipped some parts! You can't just skip ahead to the wedding. You have to tell us about the flowers and the rings and stuff." Holly complained.

Arizona ruffled her daughter's blonde locks and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "But the wedding is the best part. Don't you want to get to the good stuff?"

"No. We like hearing all the planning stuff. That way, when we form our own wedding planning business, we'll know how it's done." Noelle chimed in, reminding her mothers that she and her sister were going to be wedding planners when they grew up.

"Okay. You win, sweetie. Let's see, where were we?"

* * FLASHBACK * *

It had been an extremely long day for Callie and she looked forward to nothing more than collapsing in bed or on the couch or the nearest reasonably comfortable surface as soon as she got home. Having been summoned in for an emergency surgery the day before, she'd been on her feet for over 24 hours and had only been able to catch quick naps here and there in an on-call room.

As she stumbled through the door, she quickly dropped her purse and began to remove her jacket. However, an unexpected hand quickly stopped her.

"Not so fast, missy. What do you think you're doing?" Arizona asked her fiancée.

"Uh . . . I'm taking my coat off so I can go and get some sleep. Why? Is there suddenly a rule against removing my clothes? I thought you liked that sort of thing." She shot Arizona a slight smirk.

"There is when we have an appointment with the florist in 20 minutes." Arizona reminded her, all perky dimples and bridal enthusiasm. It was a little too much for Callie, who hadn't slept properly in over 24 hours.

"Nooooo. Do we really have to? I am sooo tired, Arizona." Callie whined, hoping that her fiancée would take pity on her.

"Yes, Calliope, we have to. Jack is the best florist in the city and it's really hard to get an appointment with him. We've had this scheduled for a month and we can't back out now. Plus, it'll be fun. You know we always end up having a good time. As much as it's a hassle, the wedding planning's been a blast and our big day is going to be super awesome. So come on, sweetie. Let's go." She placed a gentle kiss on Callie's pouty lips and pulled her out the door.

Callie continued to grumble as they headed to the car. "Are you sure? You do realize the origin of the bridal bouquet, right? Back in the old days, brides carried flowers to hide their body odor, since people didn't bathe that often. Trust me, I will be smelling hot and sexy on our wedding day, not like someone who hasn't showered in months. Therefore, we really don't need flowers, do we?"

Arizona simply chuckled and got into the car, choosing to ignore Callie's protestations.

After a short car ride, they headed into the florist's shop, a cheery little bell jangling against the door to announce their arrival. Jack the florist came out from the back and greeted them warmly. By the time they'd arrived, Callie was in a slightly better mood. Just being around Arizona always managed to brighten her spirits. However, her good humor was dampened the minute they stepped through the door. Immediately hit with a wave of floral scent (and accompanying pollen), Callie began sneezing uncontrollably.

"Oh great . . . I forgot all about my horrible pollen allergies." Callie mumbled as she rummaged around in her purse for a tissue.

Arizona laid a reassuring hand on the small of her back as they sat down with Jack to plan the flowers. Their conversation was continually interrupted by Callie's incessant sneezing.

Finally, feeling sympathy for her suffering fiancée, Arizona cut in on Jack's description of some random floral arrangement. "Jack, everything you have here is amazing, but I think we have a problem." She turned to face Callie and placed a hand on her cheek. "As much as I think you're sexy no matter what, sweetie, I don't want you suffering like this on our wedding day. I'll be happy to marry you regardless of how you look, but I've got to admit, a red-eyed, sneezy, snot-covered vision in white is not exactly what I had in mind."

Callie lifted an amused eyebrow. "It's not? Well, there goes my plan for how I was going to look coming down the aisle." She smirked as she joked with Arizona, her heart warmed that Arizona was concerned for her. She'd been miserable since she stepped into the shop, but had kept silent, wanting to allow Arizona to have whatever she wanted for their wedding, even if it meant an allergy attack.

"Anyway . . ." Arizona continued, turning back to Jack. "Are there any flowers we can do that wouldn't cause a problem for Calliope's allergies?"

Jack nodded. "Of course. Trust me, Dr. Torres, you're not the first bride to be allergic to the flowers. We can go a few different routes. You can do fake plastic flowers, but I wouldn't personally recommend that unless we can't find a suitable real alternative. They just don't have the look and feel and smell of the real thing. Another thing we can do is find some flowers that have relatively low pollen content. These tend to cause a lesser reaction or none at all. Something like orchids could be great. They're very classic and elegant and often work for brides with allergies." Jack got up and went into the back, coming out with an orchid in hand, as well as a lily. "Try this," he said, handing the orchid to Callie. She took it and sniffed it. She didn't have a reaction. However, when he gave her the lily, she sneezed almost immediately after inhaling. "Lilies have a high pollen content. Like I said, orchids don't. It looks like something like that might work."

Arizona took the orchid. "It's beautiful." She said, twirling it between her fingers. "Do you like it, sweetie?"

Callie nodded. "I think orchids will be perfect."

"Sounds great." Jack replied. He drew up a sketch of what he thought the bouquets should look like and the women quickly agreed with his plan. "I've had another thought." Jack added. "You're having a Christmas wedding and you're going with that as a theme in many aspects of your wedding. Have you given any thought to incorporating that into the floral arrangements?"

The two women shook their heads.

"I thought it might be a nice touch, instead of using traditional flowers to decorate, to instead use more Christmas-appropriate things. We could use boughs of holly, pine branches, poinsettias, and the like. It would give your event a holiday feel and the pine branches would even make the room smell like Christmas."

Arizona practically leapt across the table and hugged Jack, planting a kiss on his cheek in the process. "You are a genius, Jack. I knew there was a reason we hired you."

Jack laughed. "I'm glad you like it. Also, since there will be hardly any flowers to speak of, there will be less of a chance that Callie will have an allergic reaction."

"It's perfect." Callie grinned, finally getting into the spirit of things as she wiped her dripping nose with a tissue. "Now, no offense to you, Jack, but if there's nothing else you need from us, I'd rather get out of here so that I can breathe again."

Jack chuckled and sent them on their way.

They headed to the car, hands intertwined. Arizona leaned her head against Callie's shoulder. "You are awesome, Calliope Torres. Many people would not have put up with all of that when they were exhausted and having an allergy attack. But you did it, for me."

"Anytime, babe. You'd have done the same for me. And you have humored me plenty in the past." Callie gave her a quick peck on the lips before they got into the car.

* * END OF FLASHBACK * *

"Did you have boogers at your wedding Mamá?" Nick asked.

"Nope. Jack the florist helped your Mommy and I pick out decorations that didn't make me sneeze and sniffle. Our wedding day was perfect." She beamed as she once again thought about that perfect day.

"Tell us about your rings, Mamá." Noelle chimed in.

"There's not much to tell, kiddo." Callie began. "We went to the jeweler and picked out some rings. You've seen them before – your Mommy and I wear them all the time." She waggled her ring-clad finger at her daughter. Noelle pulled her hand towards her to get a closer look and Holly did the same to Arizona's.

"I know you don't think there's anything interesting to tell, Mamá, but try anyway?" Noelle pleaded.

"We could tell them about both the rings and the invitations, since we did both of those on the same day." Arizona chimed in.

"Alright, Mommy, you tell it then." Callie grinned in remembrance of that day.

* * FLASHBACK * *

It was Arizona's turn to be overworked and tired. She'd been on her feet for nearly 24 hours and had spent 16 of those hours straight through in a complicated surgery that ended with one of her favorite patients dying on the table. She was spent – emotionally and physically. She collapsed on a bed in the nearest on-call room and threw an exhausted hand over her eyes. All she could think about was catching a few minutes of rest before meeting Callie at the jeweler's later that day to pick out their wedding rings.

Callie had been waiting for her fiancée to get out of surgery so that they could go over ideas for their wedding invitations. They'd made plans to meet during the day and to pick out the design so that they could get them ordered in time. However, Arizona had had to push back their meeting multiple times due to her surgery and other emergencies.

Finally seeing her exhausted fiancée making her way to an on-call room, Callie began to follow her, intent on having their invitation discussion. However, something about the exhaustion written all over Arizona's face made her pull up short. This was clearly not a conversation that Arizona was in any state to have. However, Callie knew that they really couldn't put it off any longer or the invitations wouldn't be printed in time to be mailed. She knew, suddenly, without a doubt, that she had to take care of this one herself.

Sitting down at a table in the cafeteria, Callie spread the brochures out in front of her. She had no idea what to pick. She knew what she liked – the elegant, monochromatic designs, with simple or no embellishment. However, she knew that Arizona would balk at such a choice, claiming that they were too boring or too old-fashioned. She knew Arizona would want something bright and happy and colorful. Seeing an obnoxiously bright pink design with yellow smiley faces and butterflies, she knew without a doubt that this was what Arizona would want. However, she could not bring herself to pull the trigger on that design. Her choices might stray more towards the "frowny" side, but she was not about to pick something so perky either. Groaning in indecision, Callie laid her forehead against the cool surface of the table.

"What's up, Torres? You look distressed." Mark Sloan made his way over to the table and sat down. "What are these?" He asked, picking up a brochure.

Callie lifted her head up off the table. "I'm trying to pick out invitations for the wedding. And I can't decide."

"Where's Blondie? Shouldn't she be helping you?"

"She's exhausted Mark. And I figured I could do this for her. We have to pick something today or we won't get them back in time. We've already put it off too long as it is – our schedules have been so hectic lately."

"What's the problem? Just pick one. How about that one?" He said, pointing to the same outrageous smiley faced one that Callie had just mentally ruled out. "You know Blondie would love something cheery like that."

"True. But I want something that says we're getting married, not something that says we're hosting a 4-year-old's birthday party."

"What do you like then?" Mark asked, trying to be helpful.

Callie pointed to the simple black and white designs that she liked. "But I know for sure that Arizona will say these are too boring."

"They are pretty boring, Torres. They're too impersonal. You've got to pick something that shows your personalities. Something that says something about you as a couple."

Suddenly, the idea hit Callie like a lightning bolt. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but sometimes, Sloan, you are a genius." She practically jumped up from the table and headed to the door.

"Torres!" Mark called after her. "You forgot these!" He said, holding up the invitation brochures, which she'd left behind.

"Don't need them anymore." Callie called back as she headed out of the cafeteria.

Arizona lay in the on-call room, attempting to sleep, unable to rest because of the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright in the bed.

"Crap!" She cursed under her breath. She'd forgotten that she was supposed to pick out invitations with Callie today. It was the last thing she wanted to do right now, but knew it really couldn't be put off much longer. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her fiancée.

_Hey Sweetie. I'm done with surgery and totally forgot about the invites. I'm so sorry. Where can we meet to discuss? XOXO – AZ._

A few moments later, her phone buzzed with Callie's response.

_Don't worry about it, babe. I've got the situation under control. Get some rest. I'll see you later at the jeweler's. Love you – C._

Arizona leaned back against the bed, relieved that somehow the responsibility had been removed from her shoulders. She closed her eyes, willing the much-needed sleep to come. After a few moments, she sighed and pulled out her phone again. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

_Where are you? - AZ_

Callie responded quickly.

_Peds Ward. But stop worrying. I didn't pick anything too "old-ladyish." Get some sleep, silly. – C._

Unable to heed Callie's advice, she rose from the bed and headed towards her department. The sight that awaited her melted her heart. Across the hall in the playroom, she saw her fiancée sitting at a table with several of her patients. The kids were all hard at work, making some sort of art project with paper and crayons. As she drew close enough to see what the children were working on, her heart swelled with love and admiration for the brunette, who was intently instructing the workers. Callie looked up and met Arizona's tear-filled gaze.

"Hey, babe. The kids and I thought it might be a fun project if they made the invitations for our wedding. What do you think?"

Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. "I think it's perfect." She entered the room and several of the kids eagerly showed her their work.

"Look, Dr. Robbins!" Liam, a 10-year-old cancer patient, called to her. "I made one with butterflies and guitars, because Dr. Torres says you like butterflies and that she's a rock star."

"It's totally awesome, Liam! Good work." Arizona smiled and let the other kids show off their work. She couldn't believe she'd been so lucky to find such an awesome woman.

After they were done, she turned to Callie and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I know I keep saying this, but you are amazing, Calliope Torres."

"You're welcome, babe. I thought we should do something that reflected our personalities. Don't kill me, but Mark actually gave me the idea. Not the exact idea to have the kids make the invitations, but the idea to do something personalized."

"I love it. It's perfect – even if it did come indirectly from Mark Sloan." Arizona shot Callie her signature dimples.

"We're just lucky that we decided to make this a small affair. Can you imagine if we'd had to have hundreds of hand-made invitations? They'd have arrested us for child slavery."

Arizona laughed. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Callie smirked.

"What?" Arizona asked, reacting to Callie's expression.

"I was just thinking about how my very traditional parents are going to react when they get a wedding invitation that looks like a primary school art project."

Arizona chuckled. "There will no doubt be some calls from Mamá Torres about that. But I'm sure you'll handle it like a champ."

"Me?" Callie smiled. "I plan on blaming you and handing the phone over to you."

Arizona shook her head. "Oh, no. Not a chance, sweetie. That battle is all yours. Now come on, if you're not busy, come snuggle with me while I take a quick nap before we pick out our rings." She grabbed Callie's hand and led her to an on-call room, where they rested in comfortable silence until it was time for their appointment.

Later that day they met with their local jeweler to look at wedding rings. It wasn't a hard decision for the two. Given the rather intricate and colorful design of both of their engagement rings, they opted for simplicity when it came to their wedding bands.

Both chose a simple, unadorned band. The rings matched each other in design, other than the color of the metal – Callie's was silver to match her engagement ring and Arizona's was gold to match hers.

They both took a slip of paper and secretly wrote out a personalized inscription for the inside of the other's wedding ring. They had opted not to share their message with each other until their actual wedding day, deciding that a surprise on the big day would be more special.

* * END OF FLASHBACK * *

"Can I see the inside of your ring, Mommy?" Holly asked.

"You too Mamá." Noelle added.

"Sure, sweetie." Arizona replied, pulling the ring off her finger. "Just be careful you don't drop it. Your Mamá will kill me if I lose it."

Callie pulled off her ring as well, allowing the kids to examine the inscription.

"So I guess the next part of the story is the night before our wedding." Arizona smirked, remembering some moments that were not appropriate for young ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Chrismas Album 5/?

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A sequel to the 12 Days of Christmas. Callie and Arizona reminisce about the events after that awesome Christmas, including wedding planning and the actual Big Day.

A/N: I don't know exactly how a change of name works, so forgive me if I got it wrong. I know in some cases you even have to have a judge approve it, but that didn't work with the storyline I had in mind.

"So I guess the next part of the story is the night before our wedding." Arizona smirked, remembering some moments that were not appropriate for young ears.

"Actually, we should tell them about the whole day before the wedding." Callie added.

Arizona nodded. "Right, how could I forget what happened that day? It was hilarious."

Callie narrowed her eyes. "Depends on who you ask, babe."

* * FLASHBACK * *

The day before their wedding, the two surgeons spent the morning running last minute errands for their big day. One of the things on their list was to stop by the county clerk's office to register for a change of name.

They had one big problem. They couldn't agree on what name they should use. They'd both agreed that they should hyphenate the name as either Robbins-Torres or Torres-Robbins. However, the two competitive women couldn't agree on the order.

On the car ride to the clerk's office, their debate continued.

"I think Robbins should go first. After all, I am awesome and that awesomeness should be properly recognized." Arizona argued, attempting to give Callie her best puppy eyes.

"That look will get you nowhere, Arizona. Besides, we both know that you always want to be on top . . . in more ways than one." She grinned over at her fiancée before returning her focus to the road.

"That is so not true." Arizona playfully swatted her hand at Callie.

"Oh, it _so_ is." Callie smirked.

"Fine. Why don't we use some sort of objective criteria? How about alphabetical order?"

"Yeah, easy for you to say, since Robbins comes before Torres alphabetically. I could just as easily say we should use reverse alphabetical order. It gets us nowhere." Callie pulled their car to a halt in front of the clerk's office. She turned to face her fiancée. "Okay, we're here and we have to make a decision somehow. What if we just flip a coin?"

Arizona shook her head, her blonde curls swinging across her shoulders in dissent. "No way. It's too random. I'm awesome enough to win most competitions and I'm not leaving it up to chance, Calliope. I'll win this fair and square with my superior talents, however it is we decide." She smirked, shooting Callie a confident, dimpled grin.

"Fine." Callie smiled coyly as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "You want a competition, you've got it. Race you to the filing clerk. First one there gets their name listed first." Before Arizona could react, Callie had bolted from the car.

Arizona, taken by surprise and still belted into her seat was several steps behind. "Not fair, Calliopeeee!" She yelled as she chased after her running fiancée.

However, Callie's advantage was short-lived. Just as she reached the steps of the building, the brunette slipped on a patch of ice and fell backwards into a snow drift.

Arizona came running up to her fiancée, worried that she'd been hurt. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked, looking down at her snow-covered love.

"Yeah, my ego's bruised, but otherwise I'm fine." Callie grumbled as she wiped snow off of her face.

"Good." Arizona said in a perky manner, her dimples coming out in full force. "Then you won't mind if I head inside and tell the clerk that we're changing our names to Robbins-Torres." She took off inside, ignoring Callie's protests.

After brushing herself off, Callie met her fiancée inside. "Not cool, Arizona. Not cool at all." Callie tried to give Arizona her best angry look, but the humor seeped through her expression.

"You know you love me." Arizona grinned.

"Lucky for you, that is a true statement." Callie said as she placed a loving kiss on the blonde's lips. "Now let's go register for our new names, Dr. Robbins-Torres."

Later that night, after a successful rehearsal and rehearsal dinner, Callie, Arizona and several members of the wedding party went out for their joint bachelorette party.

As they headed into a club in downtown Seattle, Callie grabbed Arizona and placed a kiss on her fiancée's lips. They headed to a reserved table and Teddy and Cristina headed to the bar to grab drinks.

After returning with beverages for the entire party, Cristina reached into her purse and pulled out two sashes that read "Bachelorette" on them. She also pulled out two gaudy rhinestone covered plastic tiaras. "Here – wear these. If I have to do this whole bachelorette party thing, you are going to be embarrassed. It's like the first rule of bachelorette parties."

Callie shook her head. "No way. There is no way in hell I am wearing that."

"Come on, Calliope." Arizona grinned at her. "You only live once and you're not going to have any more bachelorette parties in your future. You might as well embrace the whole thing."

"Finnnneee" Callie groaned as she rolled her eyes and donned the ridiculous accessories.

The next hour was spent in a relatively tame manner. Callie and Arizona spent their time quietly sipping their drinks and gazing at one another, engaged in a private conversation. Cristina, who was considerably more tipsy, finally decided that she'd had enough.

"Listen you two. There will be plenty of time later to make goo-goo eyes at one another. This is the lamest excuse for a bachelorette party in the history of the universe and as your bridesmaid, I'm not going to stand for it." Cristina looked to the rest of the party for support.

"You know, she's got a point." Callie's sister Aria, who had joined them for the party, chimed in. "Save the romance for tomorrow. Tonight – we party."

"So come on girls, it's your last night of freedom. Time to get your freak on." Cristina raised a shot glass and downed it quickly.

"What if I don't want to 'get my freak on,' as you so nicely put it?" Arizona asked, wanting to spend a good time with her fiancée.

"Too bad." Cristina continued. "As your bridesmaid, it is my job to corrupt you. So I propose a competition. Let's see which of you can get the most guys to buy you free drinks in the next hour."

Callie smirked. "What do you say, babe? Afraid of a little competition?"

Arizona's competitive spirit got the better of her. "Never. You are on, Calliope Torres and you are so going down." Placing a chaste kiss on her lips, Arizona moved away, seeking out her first prey.

Callie did reasonably well, using her feminine wiles to elicit many free drinks from the club's male clientele. However, Arizona outpaced her by nearly 3 to 1. Callie couldn't understand how, especially since Arizona wasted so much time coming back over to Callie. Each time Arizona returned to her fiancée's side, she pulled her in for a passionate, tongue-filled kiss.

"Your girl is pretty smart." Aria commented after one of Arizona's visits.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked, confused.

"You do realize she isn't playing fair, right?"

"How so?"

"Here she comes again, why don't you ask her yourself?" Aria replied with a smirk.

Arizona came up to her fiancée, grabbed her by the hair and captured Callie's lips with her own, snaking her tongue into her mouth. Finally releasing the brunette, Arizona grinned and began to walk away.

"Wait a second, babe." Callie called after her.

"What's up, sweetie? Embarrassed by how bad you're losing?"

"Aria tells me that you're playing dirty. Care to explain?"

"I'm not playing dirty. I'm just playing smart." A tipsy Arizona grinned at Callie as she spoke, eager to get a rise out of her fiancée.

"Want to elaborate?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I've just been pretending that I don't know you and that I'm here at my own bachelorette party. Then I ask a guy if he'll buy me a drink if I go and make out with the other bachelorette in the club. Any hot-blooded male can't resist that kind of offer." Arizona smirked again, flashing her dimples.

"So not fair, Arizona." Callie did her best to act perturbed.

"Ready to concede defeat so that I can spend the rest of the night with my hot fiancée?"

"Only for you, babe." Callie smiled as she pulled Arizona against her. "Care to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Callie led them to the dance floor. The couple ignored all further protests from their friends that they were ruining the party.

They clung close together, bodies moving in a slow, sensual rhythm that mimicked what they'd really prefer to be doing at that moment. Each time their hips met as they thrusted to the beat of the song, mini-shockwaves coursed through their bodies. Arizona felt like she was on fire from the inside out. The feeling of Callie's hot breath on her neck as they moved in sync made her feel like she was trapped in a blazing inferno. Eventually, Callie pulled back slightly, pulling her fiancée's arms around her neck as she wrapped hers around Arizona's waist. They locked gazes and the darkening fire in both of their eyes left no one wondering what was on their minds. The intensity of their stare left Callie's pulse pounding, her blood boiling. Finally unable to take it anymore, she released Arizona from her arms, gave her a sultry smile and sauntered towards the bathroom, hips swaying with suggestion.

Arizona's throat went dry, immediately understanding Callie's silent innuendo. She waited a few beats and then followed her fiancée towards the restroom.

Reminiscent of their first meeting, Callie was leaning against the sink, fussing with her makeup.

"Hey." Arizona rasped breathily.

"Hey." Callie replied.

"Ortho, right?"

"Yeah, right. Hi." Callie replied, smirking at the replay of their first conversation.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, Peds surgery. I've seen you at the hospital. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little hot and bothered at the moment by this tease I was dancing with, but otherwise fine."

Arizona smiled flirtatiously, giving Callie a glimpse of her adorable dimples. "People talk, you know. Mostly about how hot and sexy you are. And I have to say that I agree. One look at you and I pretty much need a cold shower right then and there."

Callie smirked. "Oh really?" She crossed the room and roped her arms around the blonde's waist. "What else do they say?"

"Oh nothing, really. But I know one thing. You look really, really, hot right now . . . and turned on. And I thought you should know, that if you want to get over that, this bathroom is conveniently empty right now and I've got a cure for your current state of . . . botheredness." Arizona placed a series of slow, wet kisses along Callie's next and jaw line. She could feel Callie's chuckled vibrating in her throat. Taking that as a signal to continue, she led her fiancée to the nearest stall. She smirked as she closed the door behind her. "I need to take care of our little mutual problem here, because I'm sure if I don't, there will be other people lining up for you . . . and we can't have that." With that, she slammed Callie up against the wall and continued her assault.

Callie pulled away slightly, laughing.

"What?" Arizona asked, confused.

"What is it with you and dirty bar bathrooms?"

The blonde shot her a wide dimpled grin. "I don't know, sweetie. Something about you and bathrooms just seems to turn me on." She then chose to end all conversation by enveloping Callie's lips in a soul-bending, mind-blowing kiss, before continuing her attentions in a decidedly more southern direction.

A half an hour later, the two women stumbled laughing out of the bathroom and made their way back to the dance floor, where they spent the next hour in each other's arms. They pointedly ignored the knowing glances and smirks coming from their friends, deciding to feign innocence.

After what even the bridesmaids would grudgingly admit was a fun time, they all headed to the Archfield , where Callie and Arizona had reserved a set of rooms. When they got to the hotel, the two women said their goodbyes and parted ways. They had agreed that they'd stick with tradition and wouldn't see each other again until the wedding. Callie headed to her room with Aria and Cristina and Arizona went to hers with Bailey and Teddy. Mark hadn't been invited to "girls night," for obvious reasons.

As she entered her hotel room, Arizona stopped in her tracks. "Crap!" She cursed, suddenly remembering that she'd neglected something vital.

"What?" Bailey asked as she and Teddy followed her into the room.

"Callie and I agreed to write our own vows and it completely slipped my mind. I've been so busy lately at work that I kept putting it off. Now it's the night before our wedding, I'm a little drunk, and I have no idea what I'm going to say!"

She quickly made her way over to the desk and pulled out the hotel stationary. Teddy and Bailey busied themselves on the other side of the room, leaving Arizona to her musings.

30 minutes later and Arizona was no closer to her vows. Instead, she was surrounded by piles of crumpled up pieces of paper. Sighing, she banged her forehead against the desk. "This is impossible. Everything I come up with sounds so trite and clichéd. Nothing is right."

Teddy walked over and patted her reassuringly on the back. "Just speak from the heart. Tell her how she makes you feel, what your hopes are for the future. That kind of stuff."

Arizona nodded. "Thanks Teddy. For some reason, I feel this pressure to write something unique and eloquent and magical. You're right. I just need to say what I feel. So what if it's clichéd? Those words are overused for a reason – it's because they're true."

With Teddy's encouragement, Arizona was able to complete her vows and they weren't _that_ clichéd, if she did say so herself. After doing so, the women readied for bed, wanting to make sure they had enough time to sleep before the big day.

In Callie's room, she, Cristina and Aria stayed up joking, gossiping and drinking for a little while longer. Soon thereafter, however, the alcohol got the best of both Aria and Cristina and they both fell fast asleep. Callie used the quiet time to reflect on what tomorrow would bring. She grinned at no one in particular as she savored the thought of marrying the woman of her dreams the next day.

Finally, she laid down, wanting to be well rested for her trip down the aisle. Dark circles under one's eyes were not exactly a chic bridal look. However, sleep wouldn't come. Callie tossed and turned, feeling empty and alone without Arizona by her side. She wasn't sure what the problem was. With their varying hospital shifts, it wasn't like she never slept alone. However, tonight was different for some reason – she needed Arizona. Finally, with a sigh, Callie rose from the bed, tiptoeing so as not to wake the other occupants in the room. She grabbed her room key and headed to the door.

Just as she reached the door, Cristina called out to her in a sleepy, drunken slur. "I knew you wouldn't last."

"Shut it, Yang." Callie called back, as she left to find her fiancée.

Back in the Robbins suite, Arizona was also finding sleep hard to come by. She flipped over, sighing heavily for the hundredth time, throwing an arm over her eyes in frustration. She missed her Calliope. As she shifted once more, flopping over in frustration, Bailey sat up in bed. "For God's sake, Arizona. Just go find Torres. If you don't none of us are going to get any sleep and I am not a teenager anymore. I need my rest."

Arizona sighed and nodded, rising from the bed. She opened the door and was startled to find her fiancée there, fist raised, ready to knock.

Arizona smiled sweetly. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Callie offered her a wide grin. "I couldn't sleep without you."

"Me neither. I was just coming to find you. I tried to resist, worried that you'd want to stick to tradition. But in the end, I couldn't hold out."

Callie drew her arms around Arizona and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead. "Screw tradition. All I want is to sleep in your arms. Let's go down to the front desk and get another room."

Arizona nodded and laced her fingers through Callie's as they headed to the lobby.

Once they'd reached their new room, sleep came easily. Being in the arms of one's soul mate proved to be quite an effective cure for insomnia.

* * END OF FLASHBACK * *

Callie and Arizona told the story of the day before their wedding to their children, leaving out the details of what took place after the rehearsal dinner.

"So I guess now it's time to tell you about our wedding, right?" Callie smiled as she snuggled closer to her little family.

The kids nodded in unison.

"Let's just say it couldn't have been more perfect." Arizona said, grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Chrismas Album 6/6

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A sequel to the 12 Days of Christmas. Callie and Arizona reminisce about the events after that awesome Christmas, including wedding planning and the actual Big Day.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, no infringement intended. I also don't own the rights to the song used in this section, again, no infringement intended.

A/N: So here's the finale of this story, hope you like it. Also, I was bored and experimented a little with Photoshop. As a result, I made their Christmas Album. It's not perfect because I've had Photoshop for all of about 3 days, but thought it would be fun to try an add a visual element to this story. I can't post pictures to this site, as far as I know, so if you're interested, the Christmas Album is on my fanfic blog: greysaddictj dot livejournal dot com. (Sorry I had to spell it out, this site automatically blocks any attemptt to include a link in a story).

"So I guess now it's time to tell you about our wedding, right?" Callie smiled as she snuggled closer to her little family.

The kids nodded in unison.

"Let's just say it couldn't have been more perfect." Arizona said, grinning.

* * FLASHBACK * *

The blaring of the alarm cut through Callie and Arizona's sweet and dream-filled slumber. Neither could imagine a better way to wake up on their wedding day than snuggled up under the warm covers together.

Callie groaned at the alarm's intrusion and rolled over to slap at the off button, eager to silence the irritating cacophony that dared to interrupt their comfortable sleep. She swung blindly, knocking items off the bedside table as she attempted to locate the offending device. She started mumbling a string of complaints. "Stupid alarm. Stupid hair and makeup appointments. Stupid dress and uncomfortable shoes."

Arizona rolled over and stroked away the mess of curls covering her fiancée's face. She placed a laughing kiss on Callie's protesting lips. "No one told me I was marrying the Grinch."

Callie gave her a mock scowl. "Can't we just elope? Or at least get married in our pajamas? I'm too tired to deal with all of the fuss."

"Somehow I don't think your parents would ever forgive you if you ran off and eloped for a second time. And no, we cannot wear pajamas. I look really hot in my wedding dress and I intend to show it off today. So get your beautiful ass out of bed – we're getting married." Arizona leaned downed a captured Callie's pouting lips in another brief kiss before rolling out of bed.

A wide grin spread across Callie's face as Arizona's words sunk in. "We're getting married . . . I can't believe it. We're getting married." Suddenly more enthusiastic, Callie rose from the bed and wrapped her arms around her fiancée. She crashed her lips against Arizona's in a heated and meaningful embrace. Finally pulling back for air, Callie stroked a hand against the blonde's soft cheek. "I love you, babe. See you at the altar." With that, she strode out of the room.

Arizona beamed as she fell back onto the bed, arms spread. She shook her head. She couldn't wipe the stupid grin off of her face. She was getting married today. She was getting married! After taking a moment to savor the revelation, she got up and went in search of her bridesmaids, eager to get the preparations under way.

The morning's preparations went smoothly. The two brides staggered their hair and makeup appointments so as not to see each other. After returning to her bridal suite after getting her hair done, Callie was surprised to see a small package waiting there for her from Arizona. Opening it up, she saw a small pack of tissues, along with a note that said "Just in case."

Callie couldn't help but smile, remembering the time when she'd given the same "gift" to Arizona before her pitch to the chief, in an attempt to psych her out. Undoubtedly, her fiancée was attempting to return the favor. No way that she would cry, Callie thought. She was way too hardcore for that. Crying was Arizona's thing.

Over in Arizona's suite, she called over Miranda and asked her to help her fasten the necklace around her neck.

Bailey complied, but as she did so, pulled back in surprise. "Not that I will ever admit to noticing something like this, but isn't your heart-shaped necklace gold? And Torres has the silver one? Why are you wearing Torres's necklace?"

Arizona gave Bailey a perky smile – a little too perky for Bailey's taste. "It's part of that old tradition of having something borrowed, something blue, something old and something new on your wedding day. Calliope and I 'borrowed' each other's necklace to wear today. We've both got a new dress and a blue garter. And both of our mothers lent us earrings that have been in the family for ages – those will be our 'old' things. It's going to be super, don't you think?"

Miranda nodded and said nothing, not wanting to engage the overly exuberant bride in any further conversation on the topic.

The time for the wedding had arrived. The venue was absolutely beautiful. Red and green everywhere, lit by elegant candlelight. The pine scent from Jack's evergreen boughs wafted throughout the room, making it feel even more like Christmas.

After their attendants had made their way up the aisle, it was Arizona's turn. The two women had decided that she would go first. Her father, decked out in his dress military uniform, led her up the aisle. After reaching the front, he gave her a gruff, but proud smile and placed a kiss on her cheek. She turned to look back, anxious to catch a glimpse of her bride.

As Callie took her father's arm and readied to meet her fiancée, her father smiled and looked over at her. "You know, Calliope, your mother and I are very proud of you. You stood up for who you are and for who you love. I am very proud of the strong, confident woman you've grown into. And I'm truly happy for you and Arizona. I can see how happy she makes you and how much she loves you, which makes me love her too. Congratulations, mija." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Callie smiled back at him. She knew how hard it had been for him to accept her relationship with Arizona. "Thank you, daddy. It means a lot. Now let's get this show on the road before you make me cry." He grinned at her and they began the descent up the aisle.

As Callie entered the room, her gaze immediately locked on the sky blue eyes awaiting her at the other end of the aisle. Arizona was gorgeous . . . stunning . . . amazing. She felt like she couldn't breathe – but in a good way – like her next breath was waiting for her at the altar. She had to take a moment to regain her calm . . . to prevent herself from practically running up the aisle.

As Arizona saw Callie come into view, she had to struggle to refrain from audibly gasping at the sight in front of her. As she looked deep into Callie's chocolate brown eyes, the world stopped turning. Nothing existed but her beautiful fiancée. She was breathtaking . . . miraculous . . . and she was walking up the aisle to marry _her_. How had she gotten so lucky? A wide grin spread over both women's faces as Callie joined Arizona at the altar. After placing a gentle kiss on Callie's cheek, her father made his way to his seat.

The minister began the ceremony. Words were probably said, observations on marriage probably made, but neither Arizona nor Callie could attest to what they were. They stood there, hand-in-hand, staring into each other's eyes, the world non-existent beyond their gaze. Eventually, they were prompted to say their vows and were brought out of their mutual reverie.

Callie went first, turning back to Mark to get Arizona's ring from him. She gazed directly into Arizona's bright blue eyes, which were already welling with tears. "Arizona. I thought I knew what it was like to live, what it was like to love, but I was wrong. My life didn't truly begin, my world didn't really exist until I met you. You turned my world upside down, in so many ways, all of them good. You are truly my other half. You brighten my day, even when I'm at my darkest. You're there to catch me when I fall. I promise to do the same for you. To be there for you, no matter what bumps life may throw at us. I'll be _your_ good man in a storm and I will love you for as long as I live." She held up the ring. "Inside this ring, I've inscribed the words 'para siempre.' It means forever in Spanish. I chose that because _you _are my forever. There will never be anyone for me but you. I love you forever." She smiled and gently slid the ring onto Arizona's finger.

Arizona chuckled and wiped away a tear, flashing Callie her gorgeous dimples. "Gee, Calliope, way to be so awesome. How am supposed to follow that?" The crowd laughed quietly. "Calliope, you are my sun and my moon and my stars. Heck, you're my whole universe. I can't imagine what my life was like before you were in it. You literally rock my world every single day. You are the most gentle, caring, loving person I have ever known and I thank my lucky stars every day that you choose to share your life with me. No matter how neurotic, how goofy, how weepy I get, you're right there standing by my side. I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love. You have captured my whole heart. Truly – my heart now resides inside of you – I've given it completely away. And I trust you with that heart completely because I know how much you cherish it. And I cherish you. I promise to cherish you each and every day of our lives and to continually show you how much you mean to me." She smiled as she reached to get Callie's ring from Teddy. "Here is one more piece of evidence that we're soul mates, Calliope." She held up the ring. "My inscription is nearly identical to yours – I had it engraved with the word 'forever.' I promise you forever, Calliope." She smiled widely at Callie as she placed the ring on her fiancée's finger. After doing so, she turned to the audience. "I swear, we didn't plan the inscriptions – we're just _that_ perfect for each other." The crowd chuckled.

Arizona had been right to send Callie a pack of tissues. By the end of Arizona's vows, Callie's last piece of will had broken and the tears were streaming down her face. Arizona reached up and gently stroked away the wetness from her cheeks.

After the officiant said some more things that neither woman heard, the service came to an end. The two were drawn out of their private thoughts by the voice of the minister, who finally announced, "I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Robbins-Torres, you may each kiss your bride." Callie drew Arizona against her and planted a passionate kiss on her wife's lips, both women grinning as they did so. After retreating back up the aisle, fingers intertwined, they took time for pictures before making their way into the ballroom for the reception.

The reception was everything the two women had envisioned. It was a winter wonderland – boughs of holly, poinsettias and mistletoe everywhere. The food prepared by Chef Francois was amazing, every course more impressive than the last. At one end of the room sat a giant gift table. However, instead of typical bridal gifts, the table was filled with toys. The brides had asked their guests to bring gifts for needy children in lieu of traditional presents. Neither of them really felt the need to receive multiple blenders, toasters and other items that they probably already owned or had no need for.

After dinner, Mark and Teddy gave their toasts. Instead of typical champagne, Callie and Arizona had decided to toast with eggnog, feeling that it was more holiday-appropriate.

Mark rose a glass and smiled as he looked at the couple. "I'd like to make a toast to the happy couple. Callie, you are one of my best friends . . . and Blondie . . . uh, Arizona . . . you're not so bad yourself." Arizona rolled her eyes, but knew Mark meant only kindness. He continued. "I've known Callie for quite some time and I can honestly say that I've never seen her as happy as she is with Arizona. Not even close. Clearly, they're meant for each other. So I wish you nothing but the best, though I doubt you really need the well-wishes – clearly you're in this for the long haul . . . just one word of advice, Torres. Don't let her rub too much of that perkiness off on you – it wouldn't suit to see you roller skating around the hospital with butterflies on your scrub cap." Callie shook her head. He raised his glass. "To the happy couple!"

Teddy stood and began her toast. "I'll try and make this short." She shot a look at Mark, acknowledging the rambling nature of his toast. "You two are what I aspire to have some day. When I look at you, it restores my faith in love. It gives me hope that true love does exist – and it's alive and well with you. I am so happy for you and wish you nothing but continued love and happiness in the future. To Callie and Arizona!" She raised her glass to toast the two women.

Eventually, it was time for the two women to take to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. Keeping with their Christmas theme, they'd chosen a holiday song, _The Gift_ by Jim Brickman, to dance to.

Callie smiled as she pulled her wife close, roping her arms around her petite waist. Arizona reached up and placed her hands around Callie's neck, gently playing with the dark brown strands of hair escaping at the nape of her neck.

_Winter snow is falling down_

_Children laughing all around_

_Lights are turning on_

_Like a fairy tale come true_

_Sitting by the fire we made_

_You're the answer when I prayed_

_I would find someone_

_And baby I found you_

They swayed in time to the music, eyes only for each other. The rest of the occupants in the room ceased to exist.

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more every day_

_You saved my heart_

_From being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_And I'm thankful every day_

_For the gift_

Arizona leaned in and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her wife's lips as they continued to move in their own little world.

_Watching as you softly sleep_

_What I'd give if I could keep_

_Just this moment_

_If only time stood still_

_But the colors fade away_

_And the years will make us grey_

_But baby in my eyes_

_You'll still be beautiful_

Arizona rested her chin on Callie's shoulder, eyes closed, savoring the closeness as she took in the intoxicating scent of her wife. Callie's skin tingled as Arizona's warm breath teased across her skin.

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more every day_

_You saved my heart_

_From being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_I can't find the words to say_

_That I'm thankful everyday_

_For the gift_

As the song ended, Callie gently dipped Arizona and captured her mouth in soul-searing kiss, perhaps a little too passionate for the location of their embrace. However, no one really minded, since all in the room could agree that their love was a beautiful thing to witness.

After some fun dancing and mingling with their guests, Callie and Arizona headed over to their cake. Both pulled up short in surprise. On the cake table was not one cake, but three. They turned to look at each other and burst out laughing. In addition to their wedding cake, both had secretly ordered a special cake for the other, attempting to make up for the compromise they'd had to make on their wedding cake.

As Callie looked at her cake, she laughed and placed a gentle hand on Arizona's cheek. "You are amazing, babe," she said as she admired her cake. It was a "rock star" themed cake, clearly designed with Callie in mind. Additionally, as Callie would later find out, it was the vanilla, white chocolate and raspberry cake that Callie had been pushing for at their cake tasting.

Similarly, Callie had chosen the perfect cake for Arizona. "Donuts! I cannot believe you got me donuts, Calliope!" Arizona exclaimed as she admired her "cake" made out of donuts. "And they're all pink and pretty! You are so awesome, sweetie." The donuts were indeed decorated with all sorts of perky colors and decorations – basically Arizona epitomized in pastry form.

"Only the best for my wife. Now what do you say we cut our wedding cake?" Callie suggested. They took a moment to admire their official cake. They were amazed. Sherry, their cake designer, had come up with a brilliant idea. Each tier of the cake was designed to look like a Christmas present. It fit perfectly with their theme . . . and it tasted even better. They had chosen a gingerbread flavored cake and it was a huge hit with their guests. Unable to resist, both women refused to daintily place a bite of cake in the other's mouth. Soon enough, both faces were smeared with cake and frosting. However, they had plenty of fun in the process and it was well worth it.

Later that night, it was time for the bouquet toss. Both brides threw their bouquets over their shoulder at the same time, all the single ladies lined up in anticipation. As fate would have it, the only single lady who was anything but enthused ended up with both bouquets. As if by divine intervention, both bunches of flowers ended up right in the unwilling arms of Miranda Bailey. She shook her head and practically whipped the flowers into the nearby arms of Teddy, who shrugged and laughed as Bailey stalked away.

After a thoroughly enchanting evening, the two made their exit. As they headed to the limo, Teddy handed them their honeymoon tickets and itinerary.

"As promised, here are your super-secret honeymoon plans. Have fun you two – see you in two weeks." She gave them a knowing smirk and walked away. The two had decided that each would plan a week of their honeymoon, keeping it a secret from the other. Since secrecy was essential, Teddy had made the travel reservations on their behalf.

Sitting in the limo, Callie kicked off her shoes and let out a sigh. Arizona leaned against her, placing her head on her wife's shoulder.

"That was amazing, but I am exhausted." Callie said, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Arizona's head.

"Me too. But it was absolutely perfect. And I am so glad that you are my wife, Calliope. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Callie smiled. "Sounds like a plan. In the meantime, let's see where we're going to spend the next two weeks recovering from this rock star wedding." She opened the envelope that Teddy had given them and immediately began laughing.

Arizona picked her head up and looked at Callie in confusion. "What? What is it?"

Callie handed her the information. "Just one more piece of evidence that we're a match made in heaven, babe. You and I picked the exact same resort in Spain – we're spending two weeks there. Even when we're trying to be all secret and creative, we end up picking the same freaking place!"

Arizona chuckled. "I guess we can't help it. We're just that awesome together."

"I guess so. And I look forward to being awesome with you for the rest of my life." Callie laced her fingers through Arizona's as they road off into their "awesome" future."

* * END OF FLASHBACK * *

The women finished showing their children the rest of their wedding pictures. Afterwards, they let the kids talk about the story and flip through the album once more. Eventually the chatter died down as each child fell asleep snuggled up against their mothers.

Looking across at her wife, Arizona gave Callie her trademark dimpled grin.

Callie arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. Just that even after all these years, we're still pretty awesome together."

Callie smiled back. "Indeed we are, Arizona. Indeed we are."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Again, don't forget to check out my attempt at making their Christmas Album. Find it on my blog. Greysaddictj dot livejournal dot com (Sorry I had to spell it out, this site automatically blocks any attemptt to include a link in a story).**


End file.
